


Absolutely Sweet

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [66]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, attempted baking, chapter 6, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth gets to the first step of baking
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Absolutely Sweet

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Of all the things Byleth thought she would be doing, getting the person you love a birthday present was not one of them. Yes, she had seen a couple of mercenaries exchange stuff from time-to-time, but nothing like this. Standing in the kitchen of the Varley family's summer manor, this was a far cry from what she had in mind for Dorothea’s birthday. No, this was the farthest she had from that. Probably wasn't even close to her birthday. Right on the tip of her tongue, mocking the professor for her forgetting such a simple number. Part of her felt kind of dumb to forget that. To be fair, you just found out dragons existed. Something is going to fall to the wayside in favor of that. A shame that it was the one thing that probably shouldn't have in the first place. Happens all the time. I digress. 

“I think I understand what I need to do.” the professor thought and looked over the box one more time. She was no expert when it came to baking (not that you need to be one to make a cake), but this should hopefully be a cinch. I say that, but I’ve also seen my fair share of food disasters. But Nyx has gone to great length over that. I’m just beating a dead horse bringing that up. Let’s see now. All the knives have protective casing in clear safes. Pretty obvious what the answer to whether or not Wifey is allowed to cut things. Though, I personally don’t want her near any bladed instrument. Or anything that fires a projectile. Actually, anything that would be a weapon. Not even scissors. Even in that reduced state, she still creeps me the fuck out. Maybe it’s the aesthetic of that time period. Whenever I ask Nyx about it between parts, she changes the subject to something else. What the fuck happened during that time to really make it that bad? Eh. If it was important, it would come up in some spectacular fashion. That’s how these things usually work. Sometimes. Beyond the point.

As for the rest of the kitchen, it’s filled to the brim with top-of-the-line appliances and god knows what. Do you really need all of that stuff? I do quite well with a stove and a microwave, thank you very much. Okay, maybe a mixer for the rare occasions that we bake or need to make drinks (Nyx’s cocktail skills leave a lot to be desired). Beyond that, I know my way around a kitchen. That doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try new recipes. It’s just finding the right recipe and getting the ingredients. Not that Byleth really is going to need to be aware of those things. No, this is more of a test of their patience skills. Because you know, staring at the oven is absolutely riveting. And your attention has to be entirely on that dang thing. Yes, I’m aware that I can read a book or something. It’s still not fun to watch a cake rise in the oven. Even if you have some to do in the background.

Walking over to the titular oven, our professor looked to the back of the box. Should be easy enough to put this in. Just had to press the right button and then another button to raise it up to the number listed. Why it coul-

"There you are." a voice called out, Dorothea of all people entering the kitchen. Tempted as Byleth was to just look away and continue with the making of this special desert, her girlfriend would probably not let her. Even if she were too, that would ruin the surprise. Probably help if you knew when her birthday actually was. For all our professor knows, she might be completely jumping the gun on this. It could be right in the middle of the month. Or maybe the end and she would be none the wiser. Might want to ask her that. Maybe someone who knows.

"What do you need, Dorothea?" she inquired and focused on the opera singer. Not before turning off the oven and setting the box down. Last thing they needed was a fire to start in here and spread to the rest of the manor. Not that it actually would. 

"Just wanted to check on you." Dorothea answered, Byleth looking away. Between Manuela’s kidnapping and now Seteth’s death, it's hard to stay positive in this situation. If anything, kind of impressive you're not throwing in the towel and just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Do you think I'm doing a good job at teaching?" Byleth answered and got a look from Dorothea. Taking a deep breath, the opera singer grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed. The pressure alone was a welcome change, even more so as Byleth did the same to her.

"Compared to what?" Dorothea countered, letting go of her girlfriend’s hand. In its place was the box of cake mix. Looking over the back of the box, her gaze returned to the professor. Busted! "I'm guessing you were making this for me?"

Byleth looked away. This was not part of the plan at all. Though, saying she somehow had a plan would go in the face of all the things listed up above. There was no plan - more a spur of the moment decision to get her mind away from the shit and messed up.   
“Maybe?” she whispered, only to find herself pulled in. Lips met lips, an awkward yet romantic exchange following. At least till Byleth broke away. What was Dorothea trying to do with her? Why did they need to get so close to even do whatever the fuck that was? Better yet, why did she want more of this? It's called kissing, you silly little thing. Have you never seen anything related to romance? You must have seen the ads while looking for a birthday gift. Did you not get confused when you saw this? Oh right. You can't hear me. My bad.

"Wait. That was our first kiss." Dorothea remarked as Byleth’s cheeks turned red. Looking away, the opera singer moved to be back in her vision. Someone's not getting off easy. You never, ever flake out on the first kiss. Unless it's completely accidental and not at all what you intended to do. Learned that one the hard way. Thankfully, I don't need to repeat it. Unlike Byleth here. "Do you want to try it again?"

A reluctant nod, Dorothea not taking any chances here. Their lips met, energy dancing across their tongue unlike anything felt before. Strange and exotic, yet tender and warm. Like getting wrapped up in a blanket with your significant other for a long night of cuddling. Usually over a nice movie, but TV works as well.

Breaking away, the pair took a deep breath.

"Once your birthday comes around, I'll make sure to make you a cake." Byleth whispered and got a nod from the opera singer. She was most definitely the one. Now, all you need to do is wait for graduation. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen that will delay that process. I just jinxed her di-

**Paralogue Complete?**

Thank whoever for that. Wait. Why does this one have a question mark? Better yet, shouldn't they all be sent back now? Something is up. Not completely sure what.

"Okay…" the professor muttered and gave it a tap. Nothing. Another tap. Still nothing. Rather than try it a third time, she focused on Dorothea. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

Dorothea nodded and grabbed hold of Byleth’s hand, pulling her out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I lied. Kinda. Yes, we're spending one more part on the Beach. Though, it's going to be a lot of figuring where the heck people stand in the face of the second-to-last part.


End file.
